Found
Found is a work-in-progress story by Night★Fury Warrior. It was initially created on the 27th of November, 2015. It is a Hunger Games and Bridge To Terabithia cross-over. First Section Preview 2007 A.D. (93 B.D.D.) It’s been 2 months since Leslie Burke died. Her best friend, Jesse Aarons, was starting to really feel the depression settle in. Yeah, he had fun with his sister, May-Belle, but Leslie was his first and bestest friend in the whole world. Jesse went to the creek between Terabithia and Lark Creek. He had made a small memorial on the side of the creek a week ago, and had been visiting it often. But this time was different. His depression was becoming too much. “Just close your eyes, and keep your mind wide open,” he heard Leslie’s voice in his head. “I’m sorry Leslie. You’ll probably hate me for this,” he said. With that, he closed his eyes, and fell into the creek. He hit his head on the bottom, which knocked him out under the freezing water. His unconscious body was pulled down-stream as the coldness of the early morning water froze him. Like Leslie, his body was never found. 2169 A.D. (69 A.D.D.) Katniss Everdeen and her father were beyond the fences of District 12, doing hunting like usual. They were in a new area of the forest they hadn’t been to before. “Dad, I think I see something,” said Katniss. Her father looked where she was pointing, and sure enough, there was a river. But there was something on the shore. They cautiously crept closer. They were shocked when they saw it was a body. Katniss’s father threw his bow to the ground as he rushed to see if the person was alive. It was a boy, who looked around the same age as Katniss. But they had never seen him around the District before. “He’s freezing, but I think he might still be alive,” said Katniss’s father. “Help me get him back to the District,” Katniss nodded and helped lift the boy. She picked up her father’s bow on the way past as they headed back to District 12. Katniss’s mother got to work on trying to help the boy as soon as they got him back to their house. Katniss was watching over the boy before she had to go to bed, and he woke up as she was about to go. “Hey, are you feeling okay?” she asked. The boy looked confused as to where he was. “W-Where,” he tried to say, though it appeared he hadn’t talked in a while. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Where am I?” he asked. “We found you in the forest by a river. So we brought you home to help you. You’re in District 12,” she told him. “District 12?” Katniss nodded. “What’s your name?” she asked. “My name…? I don’t know. I don’t remember anything,” he said. “Get some rest. Maybe you’ll remember in the morning,” suggested Katniss. The boy nodded. He didn’t remember anything, so they took him into town to find out if anyone knew him. No-one did, so he was given a new life and family. His new name was Peeta Mellark. Category:Story Category:WIP